Behind The Crown
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Go behind the scenes of the Netflix series The Crown and find out what happens when the Princes make a royal visit to the set. It turns out that behind closed doors, things can get very...naughty.


**Behind The Crown**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with the Netflix series The Crown. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters or the sexuality of anyone involved. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**This story might be a bit random but I really do love the show and have always loved the royal family so I wanted to write something.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

The cast and crew of the hit Netflix show the Crown were all abuzz when they discovered the set would be visited by actual members of the royal family.

Matt Smith, who plays Philip on the show, was particularly excited, having always been a fan of the royals.

On the morning that the visit was set to take place, it seemed half the Queens guard had turned up to protect the royals.

Nobody had even been told who from the royal family was turning up today.

But when the black car pulled into the lot, the very important people behind the show and the main cast were front and centre, ready to greet whoever stepped out.

No one could contain their excitement when the door swung open and Prince William stepped out, smiling.

It became even harder to hide excitement when Prince Harry stepped out behind him.

After the director and writer for that particular episode had greeted them, Matt and Claire were up front and centre.

'Your Royal Highness' Matt greeted Prince William, bowing his head slightly before taking William's outstretched hand in his own and shook it.

'Your Royal Highness' Matt repeated the process with Prince Harry.

As the princes moved down the line, Matt and Claire giggled excitedly to each other.

'You're grandchildren are hot' Matt whispered to Claire, referring to her character in the show being their grandmother.

'Oh, stop it' Claire chuckled.

After the formalities were out the way, Matt and Claire accompanied some important business men and women into the set to show William and Harry around.

'So, are we expecting to see an iteration of ourselves in the future?' William asked with a smile.

'We're planning on it' a man in an expensive suit replied.

As the small group walked, Matt couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the princes bodies.

They looked so good in their tight jeans, button up white shirt and formal blazer over the top.

Prince William hung back slightly so he walking next to Matt.

Matt didn't even realise how close he was to the prince until he spoke softly.

'I must say, I'll be quite upset when you have to leave the show' William said.

Matt jumped slightly, 'sorry, oh yes yes, as am I, it'll be hard to leave all this behind' Matt replied.

'What will you miss the most do you think?' William asked, stopping.

Matt stopped walking as the main group walked on ahead while a couple of guards hung in the shadows.

'I'd say moments like these, in what other role will I get the chance to meet the princes' Matt said, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Will chuckled, 'I know what I will miss once you leave the show' William replied.

'What's that?' Matt asked.

'This hunk of fucking ass' William whispered, reaching around and grabbing a handful of Matt's ass through his tight jeans.

Matt jumped in surprise, accidently pressing his body against William's.

'Let's sneak away' William said.

Matt couldn't speak as William grasped his hand and walked hurriedly with him behind some equipment and out a door.

'What room is this?' William asked.

'Uh-uh, I don't know' Matt stuttered.

'Doesn't matter, no one in or out' William spoke to his guards.

One of William's large guards left the room and stood on the other side of the closed door.

The other guard stood on the inside of the room, arms crossed, ready for anything.

Matt looked at William who was quickly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans.

'This can't be happening' Matt said to himself.

'Oh, it's happening' William smiled.

William pulled Matt's body against him and pressed their lips together.

Matt couldn't quite believe this was happening but he was certainly going to take advantage of every second he could.

Matt wrapped his arms around William and deepened the kiss between them.

William ran his hands up Matt's back until he rested them on his shoulders.

Will gently but purposefully pushed Matt's shoulders down until Matt got the hint and dropped onto his knees.

Matt looked at the sizeable bulge in William's under pants and quickly began massaging it with the palm of his hand.

William clearly wasn't in the patient mood.

William reached down and hurriedly pulled down his underpants, letting his royal cock swing free.

Before it had stopped swinging, William grabbed the back of Matt's head and forced him onto the head of his cock.

Matt tried to brace himself as William started pounding his large shaft deep into the back of his throat.

Matt wasn't complaining though, loving the feeling of the prince's cock head rubbing his throat and the underside of the prince's shaft sliding across his tongue.

William fucked Matt's mouth for a few minutes before pulling out, his cock slicked with Matt's spit.

'Bend over' William commanded.

Matt fell forward onto all fours.

William got onto his knees behind Matt and buried his face in Matt's ass.

William ate Matt's hole hungrily and with purpose.

Matt balled his fists and moaned through gritted teeth.

Will used his tongue to fuck Matt's hole for a few minutes as his strong hands squeezed and groped Matt's ass cheeks.

The entire time the guard at the door just watched the prince, seemingly completely unbothered by what was happening.

It made Matt wonder how many times William did this…and with who?

William pulled away from Matt's ass a few moments later and lined up his well-lubed cock with Matt's hole.

William gave no warning as he gripped Matt's thighs and rammed his entire length into Matt's hole.

Matt yelled in pain but as it happens the room they were in was soundproof.

The pain was real but it was a good pain that Matt couldn't get enough of as he thrust his hips back as the prince rammed forward.

The sound of skin-slapping echoed in the soundproof room.

The prince grunted heavily as he fucked Matt's bubble butt.

Without saying a word, the large bodyguard stepped forward and pointed at the watch on his wrist.

Matt didn't know what it meant but the Prince started fucking Matt harder and faster.

The prince knew that his missing presence would soon be investigated so he had to finish up.

Matt cried in pleasure as William scraped his nails down his back as he pounded his hole.

'ARGH FUCK' William groaned deeply.

William thrust deep into Matt one last time and erupted his royal seed deep.

Matt moaned as he felt the Prince's load spread into his used hole.

William pulled his softening cock out of Matt's hole and shuffled around until he was in front of Matt.

Matt took William's cock into his mouth and cleaned it off, sucking every drop of cum from his shaft.

William pulled out of Matt's mouth and stood to his feet.

William put away his cock and straightened out his clothes, returning to his friendly and charming demeanour.

'Pleasure, Mr. Smith' William stated before the guard opened the door for him and they both left.

Matt stayed on all fours for another few minutes before getting up.

Matt pulled his underwear up over his cum-leaking hole and tried to act as casual as possible as he went out to re-join the group.

'Where have you been?' Claire asked as he returned.

'You won't believe it, I'll give you all the details tonight' Matt smiled.

As the tour continued, Matt made eye contact with Prince Harry, who gave him a suggestive wink.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will likely write one more chapter for this story with Prince Harry, but I may consider writing more if I have the inspiration or if people actually want more.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
